elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urshilaku Burial Caverns
Urshilaku Burial Caverns is a cave in . The Ashlanders tribe called Urshilaku bury their dead there and their ghosts guard the place.Dialogue with Sul-Matuul Throughout the caverns, many mummies are positioned on strategic places, holding weapons or armor or seemingly reading books. The burial objects are most likely personal belongings, referring to the once living Ashlander. Also, a great number of skulls are inserted in stone pillars. Location The caverns are located in a remote area of the Ashlands Region south-southeast of Urshilaku Camp, and a fair distance from any major towns or cities. Sublocations Within the cave, the explorer will discover seven distinct burial caverns: Astral Burial The Astral Burial is the first part of the caverns upon entering. A door leads to Karma Burial. There are two undead defending the area (e.g., Skeleton Champions), as well as a lower type (i.e., a rat) toward the back. At the start of this chamber are two inactive mummies, each holding an object for the taking, and each seated atop a stone pillar. Note: the objects (weapons, amulets, books, etc.) found with the mummies throughout the burial caverns, are positioned in the arms or next to the corpses — not inside them. To reach the mummies throughout the caverns will require good Acrobatics, jumping, and levitation skills. Halfway down the chamber, there are jutting boulders above (available only with levitation). These form a natural bridge, connecting two chambers running perpendicular (one on each side) to the chamber below. Each has a single mummy, and each has a single defender of a type similar to what was below. Fragile Burial Access to thus chamber is via the first (lowest) door along the outer wall of the Laterus Burial (found by following the ascending stone path, clockwise, to the left upon entering from the Karma Burial). There are two mummies atop stone pillars in the flooded entry chamber. From here, there are three sub-chambers. The one to the left (northeast) has two urns: one containing scrolls; the other, random ingredients. Atop the center stone pillar sits a mummy, holding an amulet (i.e., a Bone Charm), and Feyfolken I (the Enchant skill book). There is and a trapped, 35-lock small chest, as well (containing random loot: potion, books, sundries, etc.). There is one enemy, an Ancestral Ghost. The sub-chamber to the right (southwest) has enemies guarding it (a Skeleton Champion, and farther back, an Ancestral Ghost and another Skeleton Champion in the back. There is one mummy, with which lies a Firebite War Axe, Bonemold helm, and Bonemold Tower Shield). There is a key that lies near the bottom of the shield (used for the submerged door to the southeast sub-chamber). On the ground lies a Dead Adventurer containing items to loot (random weapon, armor, lockpick, and probe). Straight ahead (southeast from the entry) and underwater is a trapped, 10-lock door (which can be opened using the key found using the southwest sub-chamber). This opens to the southeast sub-chamber. Somewhat near the entrance lies a lower-level piece Nordic Ringmail Cuirass, under the shallow water. At the end is another flooded area with three mummies, along with a Worm Lord enemy (who can summon a helper). With the mummies are a Glass Shield, the Illusion skill book "Mystery of Talara, Part 4, and an Ebony Closed Helm. Prior to, or upon existing, another enemy (Skeleton Champion, etc.) may be present. Juno Burial In the last room of the Juno Burial, the Wraith of Sul-Senipul can be found, who must be killed during the quest "Meet Sul-Matuul" in order to obtain the quest-required Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul. There is also a cultic vestibule with more guardians. This is the last, and highest, of the four chambers off the Laterus Burial. Upon entering the chamber, it is likely the Skeleton Champion, up ahead at the first bend, will spot will the Nerevarine and come to attack. At this bend, there is a ledge above, which is the same path, only looping back. Levitating to take this shortcut will still not avoid the second Skeleton Champions guarding the path at that point. Assuming that the 'shortcut' was not taken, the path winds its way along and then up and back to that overlook point. Continuing along, the path soon arrives at an open-space chamber, where a third and fourth Skeleton Champions will attack, if they haven't already joined in the previous battle battles with the first two. In the first part of the open chamber are two of the now familiar skull-ringed pillars, surrounded by glowing basins. The first, almost directly ahead, has a Standard Fortify Magicka Potion on the rim of one of the glowing basins. Another has a Journeyman's Armorer's Hammer, and an Iron Saber. The second skull-ringed pillar is at the right side (southwest corner) of this first chamber. One the rim of one glowing basin is a Yellow Glass Bowl with an Apprentice's Probe inside it, and Netch Leather Boots next to it. There is a Steel Dagger on the rim of the other glowing basin. As your character heads farther back, through the caves double-archway hall to the back chamber, the Wraith of Sul-Senipul will be there, ready to attack. In that back chamber, a mummy sits atop a pillar on one side, with a Quality Frost Shield potion in front of it. On the opposite wall sits a second mummy. In its hand is a Common Soul Gem filled with the soul of a Scamp, and with a portion of Dreugh Wax at its feet. A word of warning: make sure you have the Nerevarine take the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul from the ash-pile remains of the Wraith of Sul-Senipul, once he is defeated. After three game days, if the bow has not been taken, it will disappear along with the wraith's remains (for more information, see the article regarding the "Meet Sul-Matuul" quest. Kakuna Burial The entrance to this chamber is the third door up the winding stone path in the Laterus Burial. There are three enemies (Skeleton Champions) farther along the passage. One is farther back along the flooded path, and two are originally up on the raised plateau of the inner chamber. Regardless, one or two will come to attack if they see the PC at the entrance. Otherwise, they will need to be dealt with deeper along (and if seen, those above will jump down to attack). The chamber is smaller than the others, with the cavern's open space just a few steps along the passage. Nevertheless, much of the exploring is up above on the high-and-dry plateau at the right side of the open space. The character can reach it by levitation, or via the narrow, and slightly tricky stone pathway that winds back from the left wall. The tricky part is jumping the gap at the top. If still weak in Acrobatics, it may be easier to aim for the left 'landing' space (flat-topped pillar) than the right — then jump-and shimmy up among the rocks that form a type of stepping-stone path on the plateau. On the stone directly ahead from the 'jumping on' point is seated a mummy holding a Chitin Shortsword. The stone above it has an urn with random ingredients. The stone to the left, on the other side of the glowing, stone basin, sits a second mummy. This one holds a Steel Halberd. Following along to the left of that, in a type of ascending path (hopping stone to stone), is another urn of random ingredients. After that is a third mummy, atop another, higher, rock situated more toward the middle of the plateau. It is holding a Chitin Spear, and has an urn next to it (with still more random ingredients). Jumping down from there onto the next stone below, there is a fourth mummy. This one holds a magic scroll (Scroll of Hellfire — one can only hope the ancient who put it there wasn't wishing such a fate on that particular, long-departed mummy). On the plateau ground, next to the glowing, stone basin to the right of this fourth mummy, is the fourth urn holding random ingredients. A few feet to the right of that is another urn, between two of the rocks. This one (unlike the others) holds several different types of magic scrolls. Back to the left on the plateau, next to the skull-circled totem pillar, lies yet another Dead Adventurer (like the others, this one contains random weapon, armor, lockpick, and probe, and possibly a gold coin — but its likelihood may be stronger to find a better weapon, some orcish armor, and master and grandmaster lock-breaking equipment). The backdrop to all these lower stepping stones are higher stepping stones. On top of the highest, back toward the right side of the plateau, there are two chests. One with random potions, books, and sundries or gold. The other, a 20-lock chest, contains potions. There is another part to the chamber, back beyond the raised plateau, behind the waterfall. Half-way up is a stone ledge. If you have a levitation spell or already found the Wizard's Staff on the high ledge in Laterus Burial, the Nerevarine can fly to it. On this ledge are two mummies. Next to one is a small chest containing random gems, and a Devil Cephalopod Helm. Next to the other are two urns containing random ingredients (in case you haven't got enough already). Karma Burial Karma Burial features an underground lake with several miniscule islands. With the appropriate Acrobatics skill, the Nerevarine can hop from one to the other along. A dead adventurer lies on one of the islands. A door leads to Laterus Burial. The initial path leading down contains two undead defenders. After which it opens to the small, slightly flooded chamber — crossed by swimming, water walking, or by a series of stones that may be reached by jumping. On one of these flat stones (at the northeast of this little space) is the body of the Dead Adventurer (containing a mix of armor, weapons, etc.). Next to that (to the north; right) amidst the glowing ritual pools and pillared ring of skulls, are two urns (one containing several scrolls). The similar, skull-ringed pillar directly to the southwest has a small, 20-lock chest containing a random bit of loot (typically, gold coins). The path north from there leads to another small open chamber, guarded by two more defenders of similar type. In here are three more mummies with weapons available to loot. The short path to the south, guarded by a lower-level defender (a rat, etc.), leads to the entrance into the Laterus Burial chamber. Kefka Burial Going up the winding path in the Larerus Burial, the second door leads into the Kefka Burual. Immediately upon entering the chamber, a Skeleton Champion will attack from a raised ledge. After that encounter, there is a pool of water to the right, a short distance into the passage. Following the bubbles down under the water to the bottom will be a Dreugh Cuirass. Farther along, there is a stone ramp leading to the open sub-chamber towards the right. There will be three more Skeleton Champions to contend with. If they all attack at once, an emergency option is to run back to the entrance and climb or levitate to that upper ledge from where the first enemy attacked. This is a place they cannot reach. From that position, ranged weapons or magic, or summoning, can eliminate them with minimal risk. The open space beyond the stone ramp contains three of the now-familiar pillared stones, lit by glowing pools and surrounded by the skull totems (draped in an artistic or rather cultlike manner). A fourth is a bit farther back, in the small space connected to this main chamber. The first totem pillar has a bottle of Flin on the edge of one of its glowing pools, and a Dreugh Club on another. On the ground next to it lies a Dead Adventurer who, obviously did not survive the multiple foes present there. Like the others in the preceding chambers, she contains a random weapon, armor, lockpick, probe, and gold coin. To the right are the second and third totem alters, each against the walls. One has a Chitin Shield. The other has two mummies — one with a bottle of Sujamma next to it. The final glowing totem pillar is in the sub-chamber to the back. It has two mummies, as well. One has a Nordic Claymore at its feet. Laterus Burial The Laterus Burial consists of a very high grotto with several cascades running down on the stone formation in the middle into an underground lake. Access to it is gained from the Karma Burial. This burial chamber is the centerpiece of the whole site, linking to several other chambers. A stonetrail leads up to four door, leading to Fragile Burial, Kefka Burial, Kakuna Burial, and Juno Burial. The unique Glass Claymore, Magebane, can only be found here. In this multi-story chamber there are eight mummies: four sitting among the rocks and outcrops on the central stone stalagmite, and four high above on ledges along the outer cliff wall. Most can only be reached by levitation. Around the center, one sits above the shortest, lowest waterfall to the east. It holds The Four Suitors of Benitah book. Another, sitting above the northern waterfall, holds a Demon Helm. The third, is just before the narrow stone bridge that leads to door to Kakuna Burial. This mummy the weapon Magebane). The fourth, counter clockwise and slightly higher from here is holding a relatively low-level amulet (i.e., Frost Amulet and has an urn next to it (containing a random ingredients). The other four are along the outer cliff wall. Way up high in the chamber's west side is a bolder, the top of which serves as a ledge. On this ledge is a mummy holding a Wizard's Staff (so, if you're low on levitation powers or potions, use such first to reach this powerful levitation staff). The Illusion skill book "Silence" is with this mummy, as well — as is an urn containing scrolls, and a 45-lock small chest containing a random stash of gems. All-in-all, a very generous mummy. On the opposite cliff wall (east), on another boulder ledge sits another mummy, with Glass Greaves, and a Gold Kanet flower at its feet. Clockwise from there are the two remaining mummies, both on similar ledges. These have nothing outside outside of themselves, but for one next to an urn containing random ingredients. Quests Meet Sul-Matuul In order to be initiated into the Ashlander tribe of the Urshilaku during the main quest, the Nerevarine must bring back the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul, the Urshilaku's Ashkhan's father's old bow. Creatures *Aside from a few rats, the creatures that the Nerevarine will encounter are all undead. These creatures and their locations are indicated in the table below. Notable items The following table describes the items that may be found at this location and in which cavern: Trivia *Kakuna Burial may be a reference to the popular video game, trading card, anime and manga series "Pokémon." Likewise, Kefka Burial may be a reference to Kefka Palazzo, the antagonist of the video game "Final Fantasy VI." Bugs *Moving too close to the walls in the pools at the bottom of the Laterus Burial chamber — especially if using water-walking — may send the PC into one if those 'limbo zones' (where the character seems trapped in an incomplete graphics area, floating in space above above the water). **If you want your character to escape this zone without having to reload the game, usually swimming 'down' deep into the water will transport the PC back to the entrance to (but still inside) the Laterus Burial chamber. *The same type of glitch occurs in the Kefka Burial, when near the pair of glowing totems that are against the walls, across from each other. Specifically, near the wall to the right of the northern of the pair. For this scenario, your PC will be able to swim down under water. **As with the Laterus glitch, by doing so, it usually will transport the PC out of the 'limbo zone' and back to the entrance (inside) the Kefka Burial chamber. Appearances * ru:Уршилаку Category:Morrowind: Caves Category:Morrowind: West Gash Locations